The Snitch That Draco Really Wants To Catch
by Rachie Poo
Summary: Draco and Harry go for a little ride on the Qudditch Pitch at midnight. Meanwhile, Draco has a burning desire for Harry…yet Harry is oblivious to this fact and only is Draco’s friend.
1. Qudditch

**Title:** The Snitch That Draco Really Wants To Catch

**Author:** harrypotterfreak

**Rating:** PG13

**Category:** Romance and a slight bit of Humor

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco . . .yum yum!

**Disclaimer:** None of the Harry Potter characters are mine . . .however I do dream of having Oliver Wood sometimes! ^_~

**Warning:** This story consists mainly of a gay relationship with Draco and Harry (yep it's another one of those WONDERFUL SLASH FANFICS!!!! YAY!) . . . If you are a homophobe then click that back button now and go read your little het stories.

**Summary:** Draco and Harry go for a little ride on the Qudditch Pitch at midnight. Meanwhile, Draco has a burning desire for Harry . . .yet Harry is oblivious to this fact and only is Draco's friend. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Harry?"

"What, Draco?"

"I need help."

"I already showed you how to work it . . . I know its kind of an old kit but it will just have to do . . .for now."

"But—"

"What?"

"Yours looks better than mine."

"Well of course mine does . . . I'm The-Boy-Who-Lived . . . mine has to look better than yours."

Draco hit Harry on his arm. "Fine…okay I'm done then . . . how does it look?"

Harry didn't look up from his homework. "It looks nice, Draco."

"You didn't even see it."

Harry gave a fast glance at it and then focused on his charms homework. "I saw it and it's nice."

Draco sighed and sat in the chair next to Harry. "Harry, can you please do your essay another time? I want to go riding with you."

Harry dropped his quill and looked in Draco's gray eyes. He smirked when finally realizing what Draco could have been asking.

Draco widened his eyes when he knew what Harry was thinking. "HARRY I didn't mean THAT way."

"Sure you didn't . . . anyway I'll go riding with you but only for about half an hour. I have to be back in the common room by midnight or they'll suspect something."

"Like last time?"

Harry smirked as he remembered spending the whole night with Draco in Hogsmeade. They had went shopping and got each other a couple of drinks. When Harry was finally in the common room at 5 o' clock, Ron thought that Harry had spent his time shagging the living daylights out of some girl.

"Yeah . . . we don't want Ron drawing conclusions again."

"Okay . . . well lets go!"

Harry and Draco made their way outside toward the Qudditch field. Both of them had formed a verbal agreement at the beginning of their last year and became really good friends. Dumbledore, (who was the only one who knew about their friendship) thought it was a wonderful thing to have the Slytherin and Gryffindor become friends, so, he let them spend time after hours together to build on their friendship.

"Okay Draco . . . that broom looks really good . . . I guess my old broomstick servicing kit worked!"

"Yeah it worked, but you are in real need of a new one. Hmmm maybe we could buy you one, tomorrow night at Hogsmeade?"

"Sure."

"Okay Mister Famous Harry Potter . . . I am going to kick you ass at Qudditch! Ready to lose?"

Harry smirked at him. "Draco . . . since when have you ever kicked my ass in Qudditch? You know perfectly well I am a lot better than you."

"Well I have been practicing with Crabbe and Goyle . . ."

"And I have been practicing with the Weasley's."

"Shut up Potter and let's play." Draco said as he opened his hand and the tiny snitch zoomed down the field.

"Ready?" 

"Yeah."

Draco and Harry mounted their brooms and both went zooming after the snitch. The first few times of chasing the snitch they both crashed into each other, trying to get the snitch first. 

"Man Harry! I almost had the snitch if you didn't have your blasted broomstick digging into my upper arm!"

Harry only smirked at Draco as he went zooming down the field. Draco went zooming after him.

Suddenly, about in the middle of the field, both Draco and Harry spotted the snitch. They were at opposite sides of the field and each of them was zooming toward each other to try and catch the snitch. They were now only inches apart when they both reached up for the snitch but, the speed of their broomsticks made them both crash into each other and neither Draco nor Harry had the snitch.

In as quick as a flash, Harry and Draco were a tumbled mess from the crash. Brooms and hands and legs were all tangled together . . . falling, falling, falling 50 feet to the ground. Draco opened his eyes and saw Harry on top of him, still zooming down to the ground. Draco knew that once they hit the ground he would expect an excruciating pain on his back since his whole back was facing the ground. 

Harry opened his eyes quickly and saw the situation before it happened. Draco was going to get hurt and Harry noticed the fear flash before Draco's eyes. In a split second Harry seized Draco's shoulders and turned their bodies over so that Harry's back landed on the hard ground surface.

Harry instantly felt the pain rise up his whole backside. He flinched and tried to think of anything but the pain, however it was unbearable. 

Draco who saw Harry suffering in pain reached over and touched his cheek. Instantly Harry tensed up and opened his eyes. Draco smiled at Harry because he knew that Harry had just saved him from harm. "Are you okay?" 

Harry moaned. "I am fine." He flinched. "Are you fine?"

Draco nodded his head but didn't move his hand away from Harry's cheek. Harry was getting uncomfortable under Draco's touch. They never had been this close together . . . they avoided touching each other as much as possible . . . but here was Draco running his fingers along Harry's cheek. The only thing that Harry didn't realize was that Draco always wanted to be this close to Harry, touching him. Harry only wanted to be friends . . . so Draco was just Harry's friend . . . just his friend. But, that wouldn't stop the dreams Draco had of Harry . . . oh the dreams were wonderful.

Draco felt a sudden movement in between his and Harry's chests. Draco gave Harry a puzzled look before letting his hand slide down between their two chests. Draco could feel Harry's quickened heartbeat against his. He moved his hand down a bit farther and felt a sudden cold ball inside his palm. Draco withdrew the ball from their chests and opened his hand. It was the golden snitch.

Harry's eyes widened as they both stared at the snitch. Draco puffed his chest up with pride and closed the snitch tighter in his hand. "Seems that you have been beaten, Harry."

Harry didn't say anything but drew in a deep breath. Draco suddenly realized he must have been making Harry hard to breathe since he was still on top of him. He gently got off of Harry and reached out his hand for him. Harry took Draco's hand.

"I think I need to go to the hospital wing. My back is killing me."

"Well maybe if you hadn't-"

"Draco . . . I turned us over because I didn't want you to be hurt." He looked over in Draco's deep eyes and then down at his feet. Draco felt himself go red. "And besides you have a Qudditch match against Ravenclaw tomorrow . . . I don't think anyone wants you hurt for that game."

"Well, maybe Weasley wouldn't mind if I was hurt."

"Just shut up and help me to the hospital wing." 

Both boys were walking really slowly to the hospital. Each of them were scared of what Madame Pomfrey would think to see two students out of bed, but maybe Dumbledore could explain everything to her tomorrow. They walked to the end of the hallway and opened the door slowly, so it creaked.

Draco was holding Harry up as they walked, so he limped each step he took. They limped till they found the closest bed, and Draco helped Harry in the bed.

Once Harry was comfortable, Draco asked, "Okay . . . are you fine? You need Madame Pomfrey? She might be sleeping." Draco looked at his wristwatch and saw the time. "Yeah . . . she's probably sleeping since it is 12:10."

Harry only groaned. "I'll be fine for the night. I don't really want all that extra care Madame Pomfrey gives me anyway. I'll just sleep here." Harry closed his eyes and was slowly drifting to sleep.

Draco, who was sitting in a chair by Harry's bed, watched as Harry was going to sleep. Harry's stomach would rise and fall in a rhythmic pattern, and a piece of his hair in front of his eyes would rise and fall against his forehead. Draco smiled to himself and got out of his chair. He came closer to the bed and took off Harry's glasses, and put them on the table beside his bed. He turned and saw Harry's sleeping form without his glasses. 

He seemed so innocent right then, under the moonlight rays from the window and the white sheets on his bed . . . like an angel. But, Draco got to know that Harry was defiantly no angel. He loved to break rules just as much as Draco did, and Draco loved it when they broke the rules together . . . it was more dangerous. 

Draco broke out into a huge grin recalling all the times they spent together, and he gently came closer to Harry's face, and he took a chance and did what he wanted to do since . . . forever. He kissed Harry's cheek. He moved his lips toward Harry's ear and whispered, "I hope you get better soon." Harry only moaned in reply.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

harrypotterfreak: Okay how was it? Good, bad, cannot be described in words? Should I end it here? Or how about a few more chapters? Sequel? Prequel? Let me know!

Draco: I hope Harry get's better . . .

harrypotterfreak: Don't worry Draco, Harry will be just fine ^_^

Draco: Good! Well let's get the reviews coming in! I want to know which one of you fine readers out there thought I was so sexy in this chapter! 

harrypotterfreak: Ignore Draco everyone, he's always wondering who thinks he is sexy, and please send a review. I'll give you a cookie!

Byes!!!!!!

~harrypotterfreak 


	2. Confident

**Rating:**PG13

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco . . .yum yum!

**Disclaimer:**None of the Harry Potter characters are mine . . .the only thing that is mine is Elijah Wood. *Runs after Elijah and locks him in a broom closet, so she can have fun with him later.*

**Warning:**  This story consists mainly of a gay relationship with Draco and Harry . . .don't like it?  Then don't read.

**Summary:** Draco dreams.  

**Thanks To:**  waterfall2014~ Thanks for the review!  I am glad you enjoyed the story even if you don't usually like slash ^_^

efa~ What language was that?  I am really pleased you want more more more and I am glad that you like unrequited love, I do too! 

Momo~ I'm glad you love it!  

SilverSerpent~ Yes I have written more chapters for the sake of HP slash, and for Draco and Harry, as well as for the sake of your insane mind…lol.

E22rin~ Oh Erin!  I am so glad I persuaded you into slash!  I love it that you are behind me in all of my stories and are a true reader, because you will read any of my stuff even if you do not like slash.  I love you!  lol.

Blind-Hawk~  I have continued!  YAY!

mak~  I am defiantly writing more chapters!  Thanks ^_^****

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-** This Chapter Is Dedicated To E22rin.  She's Great!** *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Draco took off his Qudditch robes once he was in his dorm.  He put on his nightclothes and got into his bed.  The bed creaked under his weight as Draco moved around to find a comfortable position.  Draco then sighed recalling tonight's events.  His eyes fluttered closed, as his last thought of the night was Harry.

Draco was drifting slowly to his wonderful dreams, the dreams that always revolved around a certain Gryffindor.  His dream right now was starting to get clearer; he could see many different colors.  It was beautiful.

In his dream Draco looked around at the many colors.  The colors were getting clearer and Draco realized that they were many different flowers.  Draco looked down and saw he was sitting on a garden bench.  Draco recognized the bench immediately; it was the bench in the garden at the Malfoy manor.

  
"Draco, I was wondering when I would be seeing you."  A soft yet tender voice said somewhere behind Draco.

Draco turned around and saw his mother walking down the gravel pathway to sit next to him on the bench.  "Mother."   

His mother situated herself on the bench beside her son and said, "Draco I think we need to talk.  I have been noticing you have been acting strange lately.  You are locking yourself in your room and not talking to us.  You seem to be mad at your father.  Has Lucuis done anything to hurt you, Draco?"

Draco looked down at his shoes and said in a calm tone, "No, father has not hurt me.  I just feel the need of privacy and he always wants to invade my privacy.  He's always forcing me to do stuff I do not want to do."

His mother patted her son's shoulder and replied, "Yes I know, son, it is hard.  He forces me to do a lot of things I don't quite agree with as well.  You know what you must do though?  You must do what you want to do, not what your father expects you to do."

Draco nodded his head and looked at his mother.  Her silver eyes met Draco's silver eyes.  "The only problem is, mum, that I don't really know how to do what I want to do.  Its so complicated and confusing."  He looked away from his mother and sighed.

Draco's mother suddenly was struck with an idea.  Her eyes widened.  She should have thought about it sooner, maybe that was why her son wanted privacy.  "Does this have anything to do with Harry?"

Draco nearly jumped out of his seat as his mother asked that question.  Of course it had to do with Harry, it always had to do with Harry.  Draco found himself saying, "How did you know, mum?"

She smiled and said, "Well I have known my son for 17 years, and you would think I would know when something is up.  Now tell me everything that has been going between you and Harry, because I know this has nothing to do with friendship."

Draco blushed a bit and answered, "Well mum, I've developed a bit of a crush on him."  He paused and looked at his mother, hoping that she wouldn't be disgusted or object to this.  She just nodded her head and Draco felt a bit more confident, so he continued, "The only problem is, well, I don't know if he feels the same way.  I think that he just wants us to be friends, and if I act more than a friend to him I could be risking my friendship with him, and I don't want to lose his friendship.  His friendship is all I have now.  If I don't have his friendship, I don't know what I would do."

Her mum sighed and gripped her son's hand in hers.  "This is a very hard situation, Draco, and I am pretty certain your father would disapprove, but that doesn't matter.  I know that you love him and would do anything for him . . . and you seem _happy_ with him.  I don't want to ruin your happiness, my son."

"Mother!"  Draco cried as he embraced his mum in a tight hug.  "I knew you would understand!  Help me mum!  I need your help!"

Draco's mum let go of her son and patted his hand.  "I will help you, Draco."

"Thank you, mother," Draco paused and looked at his mother and grinned, "Could you possibly help me with Harry?"

"Of course I'll help you!  You know I am always there for you, Draco, always remember that."  She paused and got up off the bench.  "Now Draco, you say that you don't want to risk your friendship with Harry?"  Draco nodded his head.  "Well then, what have you been doing?  Have you been hiding you feelings from him?"  Draco nodded his head again and thought his mother was really the expert in these situations. "Ahh I see, well, to be honest Draco, I can only think that you should confront him.  Tell him your feelings and hope for the best."

"But mum!  What if he doesn't like me that way?  What if he is disgusted by it?  What if I lose his friendship?"

"Draco, be confident, you'll do fine.  You have to be confident or you'll mess up!  You don't want to mess up, now do you?"

"No."

"So, be confident.  Tell him the truth.  You'll do fine, ok?"

"Yes mother."

And with that, the colors started to get blurry again and Draco was drifting slowly back to consciousness.  Draco's eyes opened and he looked around.  He was still in his bed in the Slytherin dungeons.  Draco sighed as he pulled the curtains around his bed open.  He looked around the dorm and immediately felt his stomach sink.  No one was there.  The beds were all empty and the books and parchment from last night on the tables were gone.  He turned to look at his clock beside his bed.  It was 10:21 AM.

"Oh shit!"  Draco said as he ran around the bed and flung some clothes on him.  He quickly got his books together and ran down the common room and out in the corridors.  He walked extremely fast down the hallways and out of the oak doors to the Hogwarts grounds.  Lets just hope Hagrid won't give him a hard time for being late.  He ran his hands through his hair (not having the usual 2 hours on his hair) and walked down where the other students were grouped together.  

Once Draco was in sight among the other students, they all were silent, too busy staring at the boy.  They all assumed, when he didn't show up for class, that he was just trying to prove that he could miss Hagrid's class, since; after all, he didn't like Hagrid.  Hagrid was also very surprised that Draco would go in his way to actually try to come to his class even when he was an hour late.  Draco stopped running and faced Hagrid.  "Mister Malfoy, I'm surprised to see you 'ere."

"Yes, well I got held up."

"Alright.  Since you missed half the lesson you'll have ter get notes from someone about the behavior of giant squids.  We also were just about ter' go down to the lake to take a look at the squid.  Today's lesson is just taking notes at how it reacts to all of us and maybe we can see what he eats."

Draco nodded his head, thankful that Hagrid didn't take any points from his house, and he wandered into the group of Slytherins.  Once he was with Crabbe and Goyle he immediately asked them why they didn't wake him.  "We tried to wake you but . . .you just wouldn't get up!"  Draco rolled his eyes and let them wander to the Gryffindors.  Most of the Gryffindors were at the front trying to get to the lake first.  Draco should have known.  He was just about to start catching up with the rest of the group when he felt someone grab him by his shoulder and force him in a large bush.  

Draco was about to scream when someone's hand covered his mouth.  Draco's eyes widened once he realized that Harry Potter was the one who was in the bushes with him.  He said, "Harry," but it came out muffled since Harry's hand was still covering his mouth.  

Harry let go of Draco and asked him, "Where were you this morning?  I thought you'd come visit me in the hospital wing.  Why were you late for class?"

"First off, why are you here?  Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital wing?  Is your back ok?"

"My back is fine.  Madame Pomfrey was just really upset that we didn't wake her last night.  She had my back fixed in less than a minute.  Now, where were you this morning?" Harry asked again.

"I just slept late, that's all.  My friends didn't even bother to wake me up . . ."

"Oh."

"Why?  Were you worried about me?"

"No . . .er . . .maybe just a little bit."

"I'm glad you care."

"Listen, we better get back to the lake before they suspect something."

"Wait!  Harry."

"Yes?"

"Can we talk later tonight?  There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Ok."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

harrypotterfreak:  Okay, there you have it!  Another chapter!  Does that make you happy?  I sure hope so.  If it doesn't I'll get some oreos and cheetos and we'll all have a party!

Harry:  What?  You can't leave the story like that!  I want to know what Draco has to tell me!  

harrypotterfreak:  Listen Harry, you'll find out . . .eventually!

Harry:  That's not fair *frowns*

harrypotterfreak:  Well no one said life was fair, Harry dear.  

Harry: Well, how long do I have to sit here till the story moves on again?

harrypotterfreak:  Once we get some reviews

Harry:  Yay!

~Byes Peoples!


	3. Hogsmeade

**Title: **The Snitch Draco Really Wants To Catch

**Author:  **Christie

**Rating:**PG13

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco 

**Disclaimer:**None of the Harry Potter characters are mine. . everything is JK Rowling's.

**Warning:**  This story consists mainly of a gay relationship with Draco and Harry . . .Get it?  Got it?  Good!

**Summary:** 

**Thanks To:** *hands over chocolate chip cookies to all the reviewers!*

 kei~kei ~ Draco was also very flattered that you thought he was sexy so, he made you a special rainbow chocolate chip cookie *Draco hands over special cookie*.

Lunadeath ~Here's more story for you!  I'm glad you like it so far!  ^_^

Khrystyne ~ I've wrote more!  YAY!  Also, am working on the prequel right now too!

agentpudge ~ I hope your wait wasn't too long!  Harry worried?  Well it could mean quite a lot of things . . .your guess is as good as anyone's ^_^****

plot bunny~ I hope this clears up the extremely bad cliffhanger *sweatdrop*

E22rin~ YAY!  Another review from Erin!  I'm glad you find that last chapter humorous.  I was hoping I wasn't the only one that thought this also belonged in Humor.

Slashybubble~ I hope I updated soon enough ^_^  

zeynel ~I was tickled with how you spelled "Hie" . . .okay I really am pretty . . .strange.  Anyway I loved your review!

Jay Kamiya~ Here's mooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooore!  

Kimmy ~ Well, here's another chapter.  I think we all want to have Draco confess his love for Harry . . .*sigh*  its so sweet.

PinkDevil ~ No my name is not Tara.  My name is Christie.  But I wish I could have a better name than Christie, like Tara.

i like cheese ~ Here's some more so you can see what happens!  Also, I just wanted to add that I LOVE your screen name.  One of my many screen names is cheeseball.

Bunny-kuo ~ That's so stupid that ff.net deleted your account!  What idiots!  I really loved your stories and I'm going to review for them when they are reposting ^_^

SilverSerpent~  Wooowie!  3 more days!  Ack!  I cannot wait either!

TheUnknownJedi ~I'm sure hoping you didn't have to wait too long.  I hate when I have to wait for stories to update too! *glares evilly at Al who wrote Snitch!*

_Thanks for all the reviews!   15 reviews in only a few short days!  WOW!  I am going to defiantly throw a party now!  Draco and Harry are defiantly invited ^_^_

This chapter is dedicated to Courtney (MalfoysGF) for making Hidden Desire the best shrine on the web.  ^_^

Draco tugged on his Qudditch robes.  It was that time again, the start of the Qudditch season.  Draco loved to play Qudditch, especially ever since Draco and Harry started having Qudditch practices late at night.  He had improved greatly on the field and he just knew he would win this game.  He walked around to the other side of the locker room and saw the rest of his teammates already dressed.  "Ok," he said, "do you all know what to do?  Watch out for Terry Boot because he has a talent for sending a bludger at you when you least expect it."

"What about their new seeker Ella Mathews?"

"She shouldn't be a problem.  She just took Cho's place this year, I doubt she would be any where as near as good as Cho."

The Slytherin team walked out to the sounds of cheers from their fellow house.  They ignored the yells of 'boo' from the other three houses and continued to the middle of the field.  The Ravenclaw team was there once they met in the middle of the field.  "Now I want a nice clean game," Madame Hooch glared over at Crabbe and Goyle, the Slytherin beaters, "Captains shake hands."

Draco walked over and shook Ella's hand.  He smirked down at her and he could have sworn he heard her whimper.  She was scared.  Draco learned from experience to never and I mean _never_ be scared or nervous when you play Qudditch.  It was too stressful and it would be harder to concentrate.  Draco knew this game would be too easy.

Soon after, all the Qudditch players were flying around the field.  The game was quite intense since Draco's father had bought new Firebolt 5's for all of the Slytherin team.  The brooms flew as fast as a bullet and no one on the Ravenclaw team could tell one player from the other.  Ella was on a measly Cleansweap so she looked like a complete fool next to Draco zooming circles around the stadium.  

Draco stopped zooming for a second to look around the field.  He knew that he should at least check up on his teammates because he knew they were probably getting into some sort of trouble.  Just as he suspected it, Blaise was yelling at the Ravenclaw keeper.  Draco turned his head and saw a glint of gold, and knew only well that it was the snitch.  He zoomed and in a split second had the snitch in his hand.  Ella didn't even know what happened.  Draco won the game.

Draco walked back to the locker room and got his Hogwarts robes back on.  Just as he was leaving to go to the Slytherin party Harry called, "DRACO!"

Draco turned around and saw Harry running from the castle to him.  "What?" he asked.  
  


Harry met with up with him.  "I'm glad that you won."

"Thanks.  I guess I'll see you later tonight."

"Ok, umm Draco?"

"Yes?"

"What is it that you want to talk about?"

Draco paused and looked over at Harry.  Not now, he didn't know how to put in words how he felt.  He heard himself muttering, "I'll tell you later Harry." 

***

Draco tried yet another different shirt on and looked at himself in the mirror.  He only groaned in disgust, as he saw that purple was defiantly the best color on him.  He threw the shirt off and dug even deeper in his trunk.  He had been repeating these actions for the past two hours.  He just needed to look his best tonight.  He grabbed an assortment of even more shirts and put then on, one after the other.   Finally, the last shirt in the pile seemed perfect, _almost too perfect_, he thought to himself as he turned around and saw himself in different angles.

He then grabbed his pants off of his bed and put them on.  He ran back to the mirror and looked himself over.  Black jeans, green silk shirt, and and. .his hair.  Oh no!  He didn't spend anytime with his hair!   He opened his drawer and got out his comb and all his other hair supplies.    He combed through his hair and picked up one of his many bottles of hair gel.  He opened the cap and was just about to pour an amount of gel into his palm when he stopped.  He turned back to face himself in the mirror.  

His hair was flowing around his face, not like it usually looked like it was stuck to his head.  It was flowing.  Draco ran his fingers through his soft blonde locks and pondered the thought of not wearing hair gel tonight.  He thought he looked wonderful without the hair treatment, however, what if Harry didn't like his new change in hairstyle?  What if—wait he thought, _I need to be confident_.  Harry will like the new hairstyle.  He will like how I look tonight, because I just know he would.

Draco walked over and grabbed the pile of rejected clothes and put them back in his trunk.  He closed the lock of the trunk and walked to the corner of the room and got out one of his cloaks.  He swung the cloak on himself and walked out of his dorm and down the hallways of Hogwarts to where he would be meeting Harry tonight.  

He walked cautiously down the steps just outside of the Great Hall.  Draco looked around and noticed Harry hadn't arrived yet.  He sighed and leaned against the wall.  He closed his eyes and imagined how he was going to tell Harry how he felt.  Every different time he thought of it he could see Harry's face brighten up as he ran up and hugged him . . .and then kissed him.  Draco sighed again, only wishing if it was that easy.

Draco opened his eyes again, and he noticed Harry walking down the stairs to meet him.  "Hi."  Harry whispered.

"Hey."  Draco said once Harry had now reached where he was.  

"I was thinking that maybe we could talk at Hogsmeade.  Would you like to go there?" asked Harry.

"Yes, sure.  Maybe while we are there I could buy you a new broomstick servicing kit."

"Alright."

They both made their way outside of Hogwarts in complete silence.  Harry felt the silence breaking to a peak once they reached the outskirts of Hogsmeade.  He wondered why Draco said they needed to talk when they weren't even having a conversation.  He couldn't bear the silence anymore so he heard himself saying the first thing that came to his mind, "Sooo no hair gel?"

Draco blushed a nice shade of pink and didn't look over at Harry.  "Yeah, I guess so," He kicked the floor with his foot nervously and then looked up at Harry, "Do you like it?"

Harry stared at Draco for a long time.  Draco felt his stomach lurch.  Harry then smiled and said, "Yeah Draco.  It looks great.  I just have to get used to it, that's all.  Are you going to be wearing your hair like that for now on?  I mean the way you used to have it made your hair look like-"

"It was stuck to my head?"  Draco finished.  Harry couldn't help it and started bursting out laughing.  After Draco got over the embarrassment he joined in and started laughing as well.

After what seemed like a few good minutes the two had finally calmed down and Harry was leading Draco into a Qudditch store.  Harry was immediately awed with all the different variety of Qudditch supplies it had.  He would have bought a great amount of the store if Draco kept reminding him that he was only in there for them to buy a servicing kit.  "But what about that?"  Harry asked, pointing at a large pile of Qudditch robes and gloves.  

Draco walked over and whispered in Harry's ear.  "Look at the price though, you think you can afford it, Harry?"

Harry turned his head and immediately regretted doing so, because now he and Draco were almost nose-to-nose.  Harry gulped nervously and muttered something he couldn't quite remember saying.  

"I thought so," whispered Draco as he walked at the other end of the store searching through all the servicing kits.

Harry spent the next thirty minutes in the Qudditch shop looking through servicing kits, a good distance away from Draco, but what he was doing most was thinking about their last encounter.  What exactly happened?  Why was he so nervous?  They were so close . . . and he was so nervous.  Why should he be nervous?  It was just Draco.  They were friends and yet he was nervous in his presence.  Never with Hermione or Ron was he nervous around them, then why would he be nervous being with Draco?  What was so different between Draco and Ron and Hermio--? . .

"Hey Harry!  What about this one?"  Draco asked while holding up a very nice looking one.

"Yes.  It's great Draco."  

After they were done in the Qudditch shop they walked over to the Three Broomsticks and they sat at a table.  Draco began nervously twiddling his thumbs.  He knew this was the perfect time to tell the Gryffindor in front of him how much he loved him, but where to begin?  _Harry I've got a crush on you?  _No, definitely not the way to go.  Draco also thought he had something more for Harry . . . it wasn't just a crush anymore.  _Harry I've developed certain feelings for you.  _That was all right, but it might be too vague.  I need to explain to him more before I just go out and say it.  I'd scare him away if I just went out and said it.  

Harry was getting nervous under the stare Draco was fixing him.  It was like he was studying him for some strange reason.  "Er…_Draco_?"   

Draco looked down at the table and a tint of pink hit his cheeks.  So, he was caught staring . . .maybe if he just gave out certain clues Harry would know how he felt and Draco wouldn't have to tell him anything.  No, that wouldn't do.  He wanted to tell Harry how he felt!  And he also was dieing to know what Harry thought.  Well then, Draco, just tell him already!

"Harry I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Draco?"

"Well I-"

"What are you two doing out this late?  Oh well I guess you'll just have the usual, right guys?"  asked one of the waitresses.  She was one of the only few people working at these late hours.  Draco and Harry always saw her working at the Three Broomsticks late at night.

"I think we'll just have a butterbeer, thanks.  Er…how late is it, exactly?" asked Harry.

She looked at her watch and sighed.  "It's 1:19 AM." __

Harry's face fell.  "D-Draco we need to go!  Come on!  You can tell me what you needed to say when we get to Hogwarts!"

Harry leaped out of his seat and Draco grabbed the package of Qudditch stuff and they ran out of the Three Broomsticks.  Draco and Harry ran down the streets of Hogsmeade and then they finally were on Hogwarts grounds.  They slowed down and started walking in the grass.  "Do you think Weasly will jump to conclusions?" asked Draco.

"I am not sure.  I hope not."

They walked in silence for the rest of the time, neither of them didn't know what to say to the other.  Harry finally thought he should bring up the subject again, after all he was curious to what Draco had to say.  "Draco…what was it that you wanted to say?"

Draco opened his mouth and then closed it when he heard a voice yelling "HARRY," near the castle.  Both Draco and Harry turned toward the voice and saw Ron and Hermione running down the yard toward them.

"Oh shit," whispered Draco once Ron had met with them.  

Ron was beyond angry with Harry and Draco.  He was furious.  His best friend, Harry Potter, was out at nights spending time with the one and only Draco Malfoy, and the worst part is, that Ron never knew.  

**************************************************************************

harrypotterfreak:  Whew..that's a wrap for the 3rd chapter! 

Draco:  THAT was IT????  I didn't even tell Harry how I felt about him!  You made me wait this long…for…for NOTHING!

harrypotterfreak:  Well…I'm sorry to disappoint you Draco.  I just have a better time during the story for you to confess your undying love for Harry.

Draco:  Really?  When?

harrypotterfreak:  Why would I tell you?  You said you hated this chapter, and besides I wouldn't want to spoil it for you.

Draco: Damn you author!  

harrypotterfreak: *waves wand and covers Draco's mouth with duck tape*  Excuse Mr. Malfoy here…he defiantly needs to control his temper.  I am sorry that this was probably not how you expected the next chapter but, a good writer always writes the unexpected ^_^.    I hope you enjoyed the chapter..and I hope it wasn't too bad of a cliff to leave you hanging at.  Hopefully I'll get more time on this computer and get some actual writing done.  I personally feel this is one of my worst chapters.  Anyway, leave a review and maybe I'll reward you with oreos!  Thankies!


	4. Confessions

**Title: **The Snitch Draco Really Wants To Catch

**Author:  **Christie

**Rating:**PG13

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco 

**Disclaimer:**None of the Harry Potter characters are mine. . everything is JK Rowling's.

**Warning:**  This story consists mainly of a relationship that would most likely never happen in the real Harry Potter books.  It is a lovely, sweet, cute, adorable, relationship between Harry and Draco.  And oh yes, I am the writer of this pairing and very proud to be!

**Summary:** Ron flips out.  Hermione try's to calm Ron.  Draco confesses his one and only love for Harry!  Oh yea!  This is the special chappie that MUST be read!

**Thanks To: **Bunny-kuo~  Oh!  Finally another Hidden Desire fan!  WOW!  Hope you didn't have to wait long for this chappie.  I really am sorry to leave people on cliffs.  It is quite unfair, no?

efa~  I'm tickled you like the fanfic ^_^

Kimmy~  I don't think I'll let anymore people interrupt.  I think.  Anyway, thanks for the double review…even though it was not intended.

zeynel ~  Wow!  I loved your review.  All those questions! *is getting dizzy and cunfuzzled*  I personally think you would be a great summary writer…that's just my opinion anyway.  You sound like you can write summaries better than me anyway.

Jane~  Yes chapter 3 was very disappointing.  I hope this one will be better.

bridges over De Dwarswetering ~  I'm glad you love it!  You don't have to be sorry about it!  

SilverSerpent~  *hides*  I can assure you that the threatening to kill me did work.  *starts talking like Dobby*  Christie is used to death threats, mam, gets them 5 times a day at home.

bridges in Leiden ~  Two Reviews for one chapter?  I'm flattered!  My last name doesn't start with a 'B'.  It's starts with an 'M' like Malfoy!

E22rin~  Hello Erin, one of my top reviewers, lol.  I'm sorry that I had to stop, but I just couldn't keep going and going.  I'm not the energizer bunny!  Though, I wish I could be!  That bunny is so cute!

HALEY~  I'm sorry that I just stopped.  I'll keep going!  

Shani Riddle~  I'm sorry you don't like *****gay* stories but whatever floats your boat!  And I am proud you like my story out of all the others out there ^_~__

Thanks so much for all these reviews!  You do not know how much they mean to me!  I get so excited and happy when I read one.  I never thought I ever had the talent to pull off any fanfics but, now with these reviews, I know I can write stories!

This chapter is dedicated to the CoS movie!  I love that movie so much.  Too bad that when Draco was watching Lockhart and Harry getting pictures taken in the book shop that Draco didn't spit on Lockhart's head from up above.

_*-*-*-*-*_

_"It's not just a physical attraction,_

_ I love him for every single thing he is. _

_Every word he says, _

_Every step he takes._

_ This is something that will never die._

_ I have tried to stay reasonable with this, _

_But I just can't anymore. I just can't."_

_*-*-*-*-*_

"HARRY WHERE WERE YOU?  AND WHAT THE FUCK IS _HE_ DOING HERE?" Ron yelled as he and Hermione met Draco and Harry.

"Ron-" Harry started.

"No don't even try to explain!  You have been with Malfoy, Harry.  _Malfoy!_  Do you know who he is?"  Ron asked.

"Yes Ron, I do know who he is, he's Draco, my friend."

Ron, too shocked and too angry to say anything, kept opening and closing his mouth, thinking of something to say.  Hermione eventually put her hand on Ron's arm and said, "Ron, I don't blame you for being angry, but maybe Harry has a good reason for being Malfoy's friend."

"Good reason?  Nothing can ever be good when you associate with a Malfoy," Ron told her.

Draco, who heard this, felt a sudden rush of anger.  He knew he should have controlled himself, but he couldn't.  Draco Malfoy was already on top of Ron, punching him in various places.  There was a fist there, a kick there, and Hermione screaming, until finally Harry finally got in between the fight.  "Ron, Draco, stop!"  He placed himself between them and both of the boys stopped fighting.

"Harry, he-" Draco started.

"I know Draco, Ron shouldn't have said that.  Please leave Draco, I don't want to make it more difficult than it already is.  I'll see you later, ok?" asked Harry.

"Alright."  Draco sneered at Ron before he walked the rest of the way to the castle.  

Right when Draco was fully out of site Ron exploded, "HARRY!  WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

"Ron, it's a very long story.  Draco and I have, well, have been friends for about a year.  Dumbledore had something to do with it, but mostly we just couldn't stand the arguments we had."

Ron gave a disgusted look and asked, "Well then why were you out at night?  You know that's against school rules."

"Well, Dumbledore says that we can spend nights together, you know, to build up on our friendship.  I mean we barely see each other during school hours."

"So your telling me that you have been spending countless nights with, with _Malfoy?_"  Ron groaned and said, "You know that's really low, Harry."

Harry looked over at Ron and gave him a piercing stare.  "Ron, it's not really low.  What's low is that you can't just judge Draco like that.  He isn't the stupid git you know and love.  He's been through a hard time, and I just so happen to be the only one there for him.  He's different when he's with me.  He's actually somewhat _happy_ around me.  So don't go saying that Draco is low because in reality, he isn't."  Harry walked off away from Ron and Hermione and went into the castle.  Ron and Hermione just stared after him.

***

Draco slipped off his shirt and threw it into a pile of clothes in the corner.  The shirt he had been wearing has splotches of blood on it because of his last encounter with Ronald Weasly.  How could Harry put up with him?  Draco would never know.  He walked slowly toward the bathroom and examined himself in the mirror.  He didn't look entirely _that_ bad, however his top lip was sort of busted.  He didn't have any other marks on his body because Ron had gotten the full blow.  But that busted lip was very horrid.  Draco got a washcloth wet and dabbed his lip to stop it bleeding.  He was cleaning his lip when he heard it.  He heard the squeak of his dorm door opening.  Who could be opening the door at this hour of the night?  Was Crabbe and Goyle going to sneak out to the kitchens again?  Not likely, they usually never were awake at these hours of the night.  Then who was it?

Draco walked out of the bathroom and looked around the dorm.  His three other dorm mates were fast asleep in their beds.  No one was there.  Feeling very stupid Draco walked over to the door and opened it.  He looked out and saw the common room empty as well.  Weird, he thought.

He closed the door behind him and walked back into the bathroom.  He washed his face one last time and walked back into the dorm.  He got his pajamas off of his bed and was just about to take off his pants when he heard a voice, just across the room whisper,  "Whoa!  Don't go any further!  I didn't come here to see Draco Jr."

Draco turned a nice shade of red in only about a second.  He recognized that voice, but no one was there.  Maybe he really was losing it.  He should have just told Harry how he felt because it was driving him insane.  How could that possibly be Harry's voice he had heard?  But wait!  There it was again.

"Draco, I'm sorry that Ron flipped out like he did."  Draco looked around toward the voice and saw Harry reappear from nowhere.

"How did you do that?" asked Draco.

Harry smirked and walked over to sit on Draco's bed.  He handed Draco the silky material that was the invisibility cloak.  "Wow!  This is cool!"  Draco said.

"I'm sorry that Ron flipped out." Harry repeated.

Draco sat with Harry on the bed and sighed.  "I guess we were kind of expecting him to flip out.  I mean it's _me_.  He _hates_ me.  You're the only one that knows I am not the same as I once was.  You're the only one that has seen through my reputation as a Malfoy to notice I am not the same bastard my father is."  Harry nodded his head and Draco looked down and started nervously twisting the invisibility cloak.  "You're my only true friend, too, you know?"

Harry looked over and met Draco's eyes.  Draco felt his insides lurch.  God, Harry Potter had beautiful eyes.  Harry grinned, which made Draco blush a shade of pink, and said, "I guess, right now, you're my true friend too.  Do you know what Ron said to me?"  Harry looked down and sighed, "He said it was low to be your friend."  Draco frowned and Harry said, "But I think Ron just needs to chill out.  He doesn't know you like I do."  

Harry and Draco sat in silence for a few moments, just sitting there.  Draco knew this was the time to tell Harry; he just had to.  Draco cleared his throat nervously and said, "Er…Harry?"

"What, Draco?"  Harry asked with that beautiful smile again.

Draco's stomach lurched again and he didn't know if he could say it.  All these bad things kept popping into his head, but he ignored them.  It was his one and only chance.  He _needed _to tell him.  "I've been thinking about something for quite some time.  You see Harry…" Draco sighed.  He just couldn't do it.  He had been waiting this long and he chickened out.  He couldn't do this!  But he had to be brave.  He knew it would be so much better once he told him, at least then he would know that Harry knew how he felt.

Harry looked over at Draco with interest.  "What is it Draco?  You can tell me.  Can't you?"__

"Harry, I've…I am…I've developed..erm…certain…feelings,"  Draco sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"_Feelings?_"  Harry's eyebrows shot up through his hair.  Never had Draco and Harry talked about their feelings.  It was just never discussed.  Harry found the situation more and more interesting.  

"Yes, feelings.  You see, Harry…I've developed feeling for…erm…_you_."  Instantly Harry felt a whole tide of emotions wash over him.   Draco…had feelings…for him?  What?  This just couldn't be!  They were friends, just friends!  He was Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin.  He was Harry Potter, a Gryffindor.  Harry was known as the goody hero and Draco was known throughout the school to be the meanest bully at Hogwarts.  They were complete opposites!  _Not really_, said somewhere at the back of his mind, _you know he's not really the mean bully he's cut out to be.  And who care's he's a Slytherin!  He's your friend.  It doesn't matter.  _No it can't be!  He's Draco.  Not someone who should be having feelings for him, Harry.  It was just never meant to be.

Draco felt more nervous and rejected as they sat in silence.  He knew Harry must have been disgusted at the mere thought of him, Draco, having feelings for him.  Draco felt a strong urge to run.  He couldn't stand the rejection anymore and the worst part was that Harry didn't even say anything, didn't even say that it was not going to work that way.  Draco was just about to get up and leave when Harry spoke.

"Well…I never knew you liked me that way, Draco."  Harry still was a little shocked at the whole situation.  What was he supposed to say?  He didn't want to hurt Draco and he defiantly didn't want to ruin their friendship.  "Er…I'm just a bit…well surprised that's all."

Draco pouted and folded his arms.  "You mean…you don't like me that way?"

Harry looked deep into Draco's eyes.  "I like you…Draco…I'm just not really sure about…I don't know if I feel the same way…that's all."

Draco looked down and sighed.  Well it wasn't a complete rejection, but his feelings weren't completely accepted either.  Draco got off the bed and picked up his nightclothes.  He slipped his shirt on and looked over where Harry was still sitting.  

Harry got up off the bed and walked past Draco to the door.  "Draco?"  Harry asked before he left the dorm.

"Yes?"  Draco asked.

"I hope I didn't say anything wrong.  You're my only true friend too and I would hate to ruin our friendship."   Draco looked over at Harry but Harry had already disappeared under the invisibility cloak and left the dorm.

************

harrypotterfreak: Wowie!  I did it!  Draco confessed his feelings for Harry…awww!  *melts into a little puddle of goo*

Harry:  Erm…_riiiight._

harrypotterfreak:  Oh!  Hiya Harry!  Did you like that chappie?  I personally thought it was soooo cute!  You two make the cutest couple!  *squeals*

Harry:  Christie, what are you _on?_  Draco and me?  I just told him up there…I don't think I have the same feelings for him.

harrypotterfreak:  *pouts*  Oh but come on!  You atl east have to admit Draco Malfoy is the sexiest guy at Hogwarts!  He's Slytherin's sex symbol!

Harry:  Christie, I told you.  We are just friends!

harrypotterfreak:  Oh stop with this 'friends' shit!  You two are blindly in love!

Harry:  *groans* We are NOT!

harrypotterfreak:   Ah..sounds like our precious Harry Potter is in denial!  Oh!  Any other readers think he is denial?  Leave me a review!  Tell how sexy Draco is, he at least needs some people to think he is sexy, since Harry won't admit it!  Also, I am popping me some popcorn!  Anybody wanting to go see CoS for the millionth time this week?  I do!

~byes byes byes~

Hmmm that's a lot of wasted space..i don't know HOW it got there…and I don't know HOW to delete it…oh well…maybe next time I'll find something funny to put there…something worth laughing at.


	5. Rain

**Title: **The Snitch Draco Really Wants To Catch

**Author:  **harrypotterfreak

**Rating:**PG13

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco 

**Disclaimer:**The Harry Potter universe is not mine.  I am just borrowing the cute characters, Harry and Draco, for a while.  JKRowling, the lucky goddess, owns these completely adorable characters. 

**Warning:**  This is my last warning since we are 5 chapters into the story and if you don't like it then why did you read this far?  This is slash…and I love it…so if you hate it, X out right now!  Thankies!

**Summary:** Draco's sad/pissed.  Harry's confused.

Thanks To: E22rin~ Stupid Catlin!  LOL!  Wow Erin!  You're my first reviewer…I wonder how that happened *rolls eyes*

Lily Winthrop~ Wow!  How many times did you review?  I'm so flattered that you actually had the time to review for each and every chapter!  Here's some popcorn!  *hands over popcorn*  Draco was very pleased that you thought he was sexy…he would kiss you, but well, his heart belongs to Harry ^_^

Lunadeath~ Yes, very poor Dracie!  Draco does need Harry to cuddle him…but Harry is just…well confuzled…you'll see!

brittanie~ Draco was also flattered that you thought he was sexy!  *Draco hands over special cookie and winks*

Rockie~ Yippie!  Someone agrees with me!  He is in denial!  Poor Draco. *Pats his back in a conforting manner* 

Zacarane~ Omg!  Another Hidden Desire fan!  AHHH!  I'm so happy! ^_^

Kimmy~  Another review from Kimmy! ^_^  Draco blushed when he read your review…but shhhh!  Don't tell anyone!  His heart belongs to Harry.  And yes, Harry is blindly in denial!  Poor Draco, indeed.

Shinigami~ The slash will start…er…now?

dreamcatcher~ *Draco hands over some popcorn to dreamcatcher for that extremely well put review*  Harry is defiantly blind that Draco is the hottest thing at Hogwarts.

bridges over De Dwarswetering~ YAY!  You saw the movie!  I saw the movie!  OMG!  Let's all go watch it again!  Draco's hooot, is he?  Harry is just blind…just you wait!  He'll see eventually that Draco is hooot!

zeynel~ Hie!  Your right…absolutely 100% right!  Harry just never saw Draco this way.  And don't you worry!  Harry will eventually see Draco in this special light ^_^

Dia~ OMG!  I got a cookie!  OMG!  *dances on table with cookie in her arms*  Thanks so much for the review!  Ack!  I know there are lots of slashy stuff in CoS!  That's one reason I love it! ^_^  Draco is pleased that you thought he was sexy so, *Draco hands over popcorn to Dia*, eat that popcorn at CoS!  

ali~ Don't worry!  I am back! Bwhahahaha

Khrystyne~  I'm glad you love this chappie!  Hehehehe!  Draco loved your review and has thus given you a special cookie! *Draco gives special cookie* Worship it, for it has been touched by the almighty Slytherin Sex God!

SilverSerpent~ I'm glad someone liked the blank space!  Hehehe!  Draco loved the whole review where they just *suddenly* end up snogging…but he knew it wasn't real.  Poor Draco _.  Don't worry!  Harry will love you!  I'll make sure of that! 

Bunny-kuo~ *falls out of chair laughing* Oh yes, your review was so funny!  Draco?  Strip tease?  Hmmm I'll have to ask him if he 'meant' to do that!  He might have known that Harry was in the room, oh yes!  Don't worry I have updated!  I defiantly don't want to be eaten by a bunny!  Draco planning to ravish Harry in CoS?  Well he kind of looks like that when you see it!  Hmmm maybe so. 

Aidrienne Levine~ Harry did just…LEAVE…and I am really sad for Draco as well.  I think they'll work it out though ^_^

_OMFG!  I have 17 different people review!  OMG!  I think I have turned into some kind of celebrity!  I hope not, I hate having my picture taken.  Anyway, thanks all so much for those reviews!  Everyone that has reviewed this story is going to go see CoS with me and Draco and Harry!  Ok?_

This Chapter Is Dedicated To Candy.  Someday She'll Love Slash.  I'll Make Sure Of It! 

***

Draco hadn't heard from Harry for about a week.  The last time he had actually talked to him was that night, when he confessed it all.  Draco thought Harry took the whole thing very well that night, but now he wasn't so sure.  Why wasn't Harry talking to him?  Why didn't Harry look over at him whenever Draco entered a room?  Draco hoped he didn't ruin their friendship.  Harry's friendship was all Draco had these days, if Draco lost this friendship he wouldn't be able to live through his life.  Yes, Harry meant that much to him.  So, why was Harry ignoring him?  Draco had to find out.

Draco found the perfect time to ask Harry what was going on.  Harry was walking with Ron up to the North Tower for Divination class, when Draco whispered, "Psst!  Harry!"  Harry turned and saw Draco behind a statue.

Harry said to Ron, "I've forgotten something, you go on.  I'll catch up."

Once Ron had gone Harry walked over to where Draco was hiding.  "What is it?" he asked.

"Why have you been ignoring me?"

"Ignoring you?  I haven't been ignoring you."

"Then why haven't you been talking to me?  Why aren't we seeing each other in the night?"

"I've been busy…"

"Busy?  Busy doing what?"

"Er…homework…Qudditch…you know…"

"Didn't we used to help each other on homework?  Amd what about our Qudditch practices together?"

"I er…"

"Harry?  Have I done something wrong?  Have I ruined our friendship?  I didn't mean to.  I was just telling the truth, I like you, Harry."

Harry looked at the floor and didn't look up to meet Draco's eyes as he said, "Look I have to go.  I'll be late for Divination."

***

Harry was confused, confused beyond words.  He didn't know why, but half of his mind thought the whole Draco thing was wrong; the other half of his mind, however, thought it wasn't such a bad idea.  Harry wasn't just confused; he was surprised.  He still hadn't gotten over the initial shock.  Draco Malfoy liked him, Harry Potter?  Wasn't this against all laws?  I mean, he was Draco, a Slytherin, a son of a deatheater, and he was Harry, a Gryffindor, and he just happened to be The-Boy-Who-Lived.  It would never work, right?

Harry didn't pay attention that whole day, he was way too busy thinking about recent events.  His mind kept on drifting back to Draco's words.  _I like you, Harry._  Harry would never admit it, but his cheeks turned a tint of pink whenever he recalled Draco's recent words.

Ron, who was sitting next to Harry at dinner, saw his friend blush scarlet.  Ron had reluctantly gotten over the whole Malfoy fiasco, however he was still slightly curious if Harry was still friends with Draco.  Ron noticed Harry wasn't meeting Malfoy at night, and he seemed to not even acknowledge that Malfoy was in the same school.  Ron wasn't stupid, (well not as stupid as Crabbe and Goyle) and he could obviously tell something was up with his friend.  He looked over at Draco Malfoy, at the Slytherin table.  He was surprised to see Malfoy staring right back at the Gryffindor table, Harry in particular.   

Harry could feel Draco staring right at him. He could feel his eyes all over him. It was extremely irritating for Harry. Why did Draco have to do this? Harry looked up from his pudding and saw Draco's silver eyes across the room. Both Draco and Harry stared at the other, deep in the eyes, neither of them daring to break their connection. Draco then nodded his head and got up from the Slytherin table and left the Great Hall. Harry left the Great Hall shortly after, hoping to find Draco.  
  
He found Draco ten minutes later. Draco was walking down the grounds of Hogwarts with an umbrella. Harry didn't know if he should go talk to him, and if he did talk to him, what would he say? Things were just so strange right now. Still, Harry, feeling like he had nothing better to do, walked down the grounds to where Draco was.  
  
"Hi," Draco said, when he noticed Harry.  
  
"Hey," said Harry, "What's with the umbrella?"  
  
"Oh, well..." Draco looked at the dark gray sky, "Doesn't it look like it is going to rain?"  
  
Harry looked at the sky and then back at Draco. "Yes, but, umbrellas are a muggle thing. I haven't ever seen you with an umbrella, you always put on a waterproof spell whenever it's about to rain."  
  
Draco smirked, "Yes...that's true, but, I have decided to try out a few of these muggle things, you know...for Muggle Studies."  
  
Harry nodded his head, "Yes and I am still surprised you even took that class. You used to hate muggles."  
  
"That was because I didn't know anything about them. Now that I have had the chance to know about them I realized they're ok...I guess."  
  
There was a rumble of thunder and then suddenly rain started falling from the sky. Draco smirked as Harry was getting wet from the rain. "Hmm...this umbrella seems to work quite nicely. Would you like to share my umbrella, Harry?" He smiled innocently at the soaked boy standing next to him.  
  
Harry glared at Draco as he stepped under the umbrella. At once Harry noticed the uncomfortable closeness he was with Draco. He tried to move slightly away from the other boy, but he got sprinkled with rain. Draco started walking away from the castle, toward the lake. Harry had to walk along with Draco to not get more soaked then he already was.  
  
"Why don't you like me, Harry?" asked Draco.

"I like you," Harry started as he watched Draco intently, "As a friend. I   
just don't think I can like you any other way. It's..." Harry sighed, "It's   
extremely complicated right now."  
  
"What's so complicated?" asked Draco with extreme interest.  
  
"Oh...everything! You. Me. It's not supposed to be this way, Draco. We're   
not supposed to have these feelings for each other!"  
  
"You mean you _do_ have feelings for me?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"NO! No I don't!" Harry screeched.  
  
Draco inched closer to Harry and whispered so that only they could here, "I   
think you do. I know you have feelings for me, Harry."

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" said Draco as he inched a little more closer to Harry.  Their noses were almost touching now.  Harry gulped nervously.  "Why are you so nervous, Harry?  Do you like me this close?"

Harry tried to look away from Draco's piercing silver eyes, but he couldn't.  His mind was racing; some of his thoughts told him to run away, and others told him to stay.  He didn't know why he was still standing there, he could run away any minute, but he didn't.  He could feel Draco's breath against his cheek and Harry could see the excitement deep in Draco's eyes.  Harry had no clue what he was doing, but he closed the space between him and Draco.  

Draco was so shocked that he dropped the umbrella from his hands.  He thought Harry would run away, like he always did, and ignore that it ever happened, but this, this was something he only did in Draco's dreams.  After the shock, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck to deepen the kiss.  Never, never in all his life had Draco Malfoy knew that kissing Harry Potter would be so wonderful.  Draco ran his hands through Harry's jet-black hair, his hair that Draco only dreamed of getting lost in.  Harry had been the center of Draco's dreams and fantasies for over a year, and now Draco didn't have to dream anymore because his wish came true.  

Draco ran his tongue over Harry's bottom lip.  Harry shivered under Draco's touch and pulled him closer, wrapping one arm around Draco's waist and the other arm rubbing up and down Draco's back.  Draco moaned and continued kissing Harry, begging for entrance into Harry's mouth.  Harry was about to open his mouth when a loud BOOM startled him and Draco.  They broke their kiss and saw a flash of lightning across the sky followed by another loud BOOM.  It was then that Draco and Harry realized they were in the rain, so they both walked silently back to the castle.

***

Dumbledore chuckled as he watched the two boys walking back to the castle, he of course saw the brief moment of them kissing.  "About time," he said to himself as he sat at his desk.  He turned to Fawkes sitting on his perch, "Well, Fawkes, I must say, this year is going to be quite interesting indeed.  It is about time Draco and Harry realized something was going on."  Dumbledore picked up a brown bag on his desk and opened it.  At once, the smell of freshly baked cookies spread around the office.  Dumbledore popped one of the cookies into his mouth and grinned. 

*

Draco: Oh my god!  I kissed Harry!  I kissed Harry. *jumps up to the moon and back*

harrypotterfreak:  Awww!  I am just so excited how this chapter ended ^_^

Draco:  All I can say is…I want to kiss Harry again. *frowns*

harrypotterfreak:  Well Draco, don't worry you'll kiss him again ^_^

Draco:  Good.  Hey, Christie what was up with the cookies Dumbledore got?

harrypotterfreak:  I made some cookies for him because he's such an awesome Headmaster, and besides he has a thing for sweets ^_^

Draco:  Do I get any sweets?

harrypotterfreak:  Draco, dear, your sweet is Harry Potter.  Now if anyone out there enjoyed or even read this chapter PLEASE REVIEW!  If you review I am buying everyone free tickets to go see CoS with Harry, Draco, and me!  I will even be pleased with flames because, surprise surprise, I haven't really gotten any _.  Also, if anyone wants to know when I am updating a new chapter, give me your email and I'll notify you!  Oh yeah, and I am now letting the readers in on our little conversations here!

Draco:  WHAT?  You mean me and Harry are going to talk with…them? *looks nervously at all the fan girls who read this story*  

harrypotterfreak:  Yes, you and Harry get to talk to the readers!  Isn't that awesome?  I get to talk to them, so why shouldn't you?  Anyway, all the readers out there that want to ask Harry or Draco something, please review!  They'll be only too willing to answer all of your questions, of course if it doesn't have anything to mess up with the plot of the story.  So we have to go now.  Come on Draco, let's go, I need to go buy more chocolate chips for my cookies.

Draco:  Um…ok.  Well…I guess I will be talking with you er…girls later. *gives one last nervous glance at readers and bolts out of room*

Byes!


	6. Library

**Title: **The Snitch Draco Really Wants To Catch

**Author:  **harrypotterfreak

**Rating:**PG13

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco 

**Disclaimer:**The Harry Potter stuff is not mine…but wouldn't that be so awesome if it was?

**Summary:** It's all mushy mushy love stuff.

Thanks To: TheUnknownJedi~  Ah!  I just loved your review!  Hehehe!  Hmm..I'll show Draco your question at the end of this chappie ^_^

Videl86~  Dumbledore is awesome, isn't he?  Draco and Harry…I know they are so cute!  

Lady Akiko~ Wowie!  How many times did you review?  LOL!  Well to answer all of your questions and comments *clears throat*  It is very depressing when there's not enough Harry/Draco in the world, I HATE IT.  I'm sorry this is PG13 and no wonderful sex scene *giggles*…but maybe this fanfic could turn to a Rated R story…if my mum never finds this story.  I like Ron a lot too…and yes…I tend to make Ron the one we all hate…sorry about that.  OH!  I'm glad you asked that question about the Slytherin Common Room password, lets just say that wasn't Harry's first time in Draco's dorm, and Draco tells Harry the new password whenever it changes (and the same for Gryffindor Tower).  JKRowling could do a R/S (oh I just love that pairing!  They are so cute!), and a D/H but its very unlikely since people (to be more precise 'religious people') already hate that she's writing about magic.  

Bunny-kuo~  I hope this update was soon enough and me and Draco don't have to be eaten by a bunny.  Well…Harry and Draco in between the sheets?  Hmmm I could write that…but then maybe I can't.  *frowns*  I just am too scared my mum would find this fanfic and never understand me again.  LOL

Joanna~  You love me?  You really love me?

Airee Zobar ~  I've kept up the writing, I just hope its great.

dreamcatcher~  LOL!  I'm happy how the kiss turned out and I'm glad everyone loved it! ^_^

Kimmy ~  You want some cookies?  Well why didn't you say so! *hands over basket of freshly baked cookies*

cutterfreak~  *reads review again*  Hmmm…I didn't know Harry's head was in his ass in the first place LOL.

Rosa Crouch~  Ah! I love your review!  Draco and Harry together forever! :)

sk8er Grl ~  OH MY GOD!  A FLAME!  Or atleast I think it's a flame!  Draco, Harry, come quick!  Let's lock the flamer up in a broom closet. . . with. . .Neville!  Bwhahahaha.  *locks Neville and flamer in broom closet*  Okay, anyway, I think you might have some point.  Perv!Dumbledore. . .well I hope that's not what I illustrated in my fanfic.  I was just trying to make the readers know that Dumbledore knows about the relationship.  But anyway, if you think Dumbledore is pervy then that's your opinion, I just think that if anyone saw Harry and Draco kissing they would giggle/chuckle too.

Aidrienne Levine~  I'm glad your excited because now there is MORE!

SilverSerpent~  Yes it is kind of weird for Dumbledore to watch them kiss.  Well, you want to go see CoS with me and Draco and Harry?  GREAT!  I'll go buy the tickets, and you and Harry and Draco just stay here!  I'll be RIGHT BACK!

Bibbers~  I've seen CoS exactly 4 times.  Each and every time I saw it, I LOVED IT!  I'll never get sick of that movie.

E22rin~  Hahahaha!  I'm ruining your brain, aren't I, Erin?  Sorry about getting you into slash but you just have to admit, it's AWESOME!

Megan The Rickmaniac~  No, your not late.  Everyone get's here at different times.  I just hope you enjoy the fanfic! ^_^

SparkySparkles~  I love kisses in the rain too! ^_^  

...~  Hmm strange name, anyway, I am so tickled that you liked it!  

Khrystyne~  Harry was extremely flattered atleast one girl has him at the top of her list!  Well, the whole school might find out someday, I can't say when exactly LOL.  Ron and Hermione would react to this whole thing like he normally does, whatever that might be.  Pansy is a bitch and thus shouldn't be in my fanfic however, she's going to form a huge tantrum until she can get Draco (which will be never).  *kicks Pansy in the arse for Khrystyne*

Momo ~  I have MORE MORE MORE!

luverofall~ Oh but of course you can have a cookie! *Harry hands basket full of cookies to luverofall*

KawaiiAngel4~  Draco the aggressive one?  Hmm..its Harry/Draco though…not Draco/Harry :(

CosmicStarr~  Oh yes!  My favorite pairing is HARRY X DRACO too!  I'm glad this was a good read and not a waste of time ^_^

Kat ~  Here's another chapter ^_^  Wooo!  Hooo!  I'm glad its *well written*

VegetazGrl~  Have a good time with your vacation!  You could say that was their hormones talking, hehehe.

D3@†h ~  WOW!  I drove someone up the wall!  How cool is that?!?!  Here's MORE!

Kherezae~  Oh yes, it sucks when you have got stuff to do when all you want to do is READ!  

   ~  Yes…that's a BLANK screen name.  Whoever is the BLANK screen name person here's what I have to say, Dumblydore is not a PERV!  I'm glad you find Perv!Dumbledore interesting, but I trust you, he was not intended to be pervy.  Since you mention Perv!Dumbledore…*snaps fingers and BLANK screen name is now in a broom closet with Professor Lockhart*  

28 REVIEWS! AHHH!  Guess what?  Since I promised in chapter 5, you all get free tickets to go see CoS!  Isn't that awesome?  Well before we all go to the theaters, I must continue with this story.  Thanks VERY much for the reviews and Draco and Harry are pleased that everyone thinks they are so cute! ^_^__

This Chapter Is Dedicated To Elijah, For His Wonderful Performance In LotR…Yeah, And Because He's Such A Cutie.

***

Harry sat by the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room.  He stared deeply out of the window, where Draco and he kissed.  It was only about an hour since that kiss in the rain, and Harry could still feel it.  He could still feel the spark their lips had when they met, he could still smell Draco's cologne, and he could even still taste him.  Harry was in such a daze he didn't even notice Ron come into the common room.

"Harry," said Ron, "We need to talk."  Harry was still staring at the window, oblivious to Ron.  "HARRY!"

Harry jumped in his seat and turned to Ron, "God Ron!  You didn't have to yell, I'm in the same room you know."

Ron rolled his eyes and sat in a chair next to Harry.  "Harry, we need to talk," Ron repeated.

"Okay, what's up?"

"Well, me and Hermione have noticed that you seem to be...well not here.  Harry it doesn't take an idiot to find out that your mind's on something else.  So, what's going on?  Does this have anything to do with Malfoy?"

Harry groaned, was he that obvious?  "Yes, it might have to do with Draco."

Ron looked straight at Harry and said, "Well is he hurting you?  I swear Harry, if Malfoy is hurting you, I'll kill him."

"NO!  Ron it doesn't have anything to do with that.  It's just…" Harry sighed and looked back out of the window.  The rain was slowly dropping now, but Harry could still see the place where they had shared their kiss.

"Well?  Just what, Harry?"

Harry got up from his warm place by the fire and said, "Oh you wouldn't understand, Ron."  Harry walked back to the dormitories and got into bed.  He wrapped his blankets tightly around him, as his last thought of the night was that kiss, and how much he liked it.

*

Draco woke up around 9 o' clock and smiled.  It was Saturday and he had all the time in the world to be with Harry.  He grabbed on some new clothes and walked silently out of the Slytherin dungeons.  He walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin table.  Instantly Pansy Parkinson got up from her current place at the table, and ran to where Draco was, and sat uncomfortably close to him.

"Hi Dray," she cooed.  

Draco thought this was so disgusting, and he tried to ignore the thing, but it wrapped its arm around him.  Draco flung it off extremely quickly, and gave it a look of horror, and got up and sat at the end of the table.  Hopefully it wouldn't follow him.  Draco shuddered and hoped he won't be touched by something so foul in his whole life anymore.  He looked down at the table and saw a couple of bagels in front of him.  He began to nibble on them but he stopped when he felt those emerald eyes on him.  Draco broke out into a wide grin as he turned in his seat and saw Harry.  Harry was sitting next to Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table, but he didn't seem to notice them there.  Harry was staring deeply at Draco for sometime before he grinned and looked back down at his plate and blushed.  Draco _loved_ to make Harry blush.

Soon after breakfast, Draco left the Great Hall to go back to his dormitory.  He needed to get his books for Potions class; he was supposed to turn in a difficult essay in a few days.  He walked into his dorm and picked up his bag and several books he might need, and he left the Slytherin area of the school, to go to the library.  He was just about to sit his stuff at a table in the library when Pansy grabbed Draco into a tight grip.  "Draco," she said in what was supposed to be seductive, "I've noticed you haven't been seeing me lately.  Can you tell me why?"

Draco scrunched up his nose in disgust and threw her off.  "I've never even seen you, Pansy.  So please leave me alone!"  He walked away from her and went and sat at a table in a dark corner.  Draco began flipping through his books and parchment till he found his notes.  On his Potions notes he found out that he was supposed to be writing an essay on Love Potions.  Draco's eyes glinted over the paper as he thought of Harry.  He got out a quill, opened his books, and tore off a clean parchment, and began to write.  

_Many Love Potions used today were invented by the famous, Laverne de Montmorency.  _Draco paused and turned in his seat.  He didn't know why but he could have sworn he felt _him _near.  Draco raised an eyebrow and looked around the empty room and turned back in his seat, and then he jumped.   Harry was getting his books out of a bag and piling them onto the small table.  "Wha-What are you doing here?" asked Draco.

"I've come to study with you," Harry grinned.

"In broad daylight?  Are you aware that we could be caught?  What would everyone think?" Draco asked.

Harry frowned at Draco, "You sound like you don't want me to be here.  I guess I'll just go then."  Harry started packing his books back when Draco got out of his seat and grabbed Harry's arm, before he could leave the table.  

"Don't go," Draco demanded, "I want you here."

Harry dropped his bag to the table and started re-unpacking.  Draco sat back down and started flipping through a Potion book to help him on his essay.  Harry sat down shortly after and peered over Draco's shoulder.  "Oh, Love Potions?"  Harry asked, noticing what section Draco was reading.  "Are you trying to put me under a Love Potion, Draco?"  Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Hmmm…maybe so," Draco whispered as he picked up his quill and started writing some more.

Harry moved his chair over a bit till it was bumped against Draco's.  He grabbed his parchment and quill toward him, and then looked over at Draco.  Draco was writing away, completely ignoring the fact that Harry was merely inches away from him, or was he?  Draco was well aware of the fact of Harry's closeness, and he couldn't concentrate at all on his essay, he didn't even know exactly what he was writing.  

Harry read what Draco was writing and smirked, "Draco, I didn't know that Love Potions had side effects such as hair loss and turning the drinker blue.  I could have sworn that wasn't in the books."

Draco blushed as he ripped his parchment off and started writing something new.  He snuck a glance over at Harry to see him staring intently at Draco.  "What?" asked Draco a bit annoyed that Harry had caught him doing his homework wrong.

"You know," Harry smiled, "You don't have to put a Love Potion on me."  Draco gave him a questioning look, not fully understanding what Harry was saying.  "What I mean is," Harry said, noticing Draco's confused face, "I have been thinking…er-you know?  About us."

"Us?"  Draco's stomach did flip-flops.  _Us.  He means him and me.  Together._  _God I hope he doesn't regret that whole kiss in the rain we had the other night.  If he does I don't know how I will react.  I loved that kiss!  It was like our souls were poured into that kiss.  It was so pure, and I was so sure he loved it too,_ thought Draco.

"Well you know the other night, with the rain and the-" started Harry.

"And the kiss." Draco finished; reassuring that Harry hadn't forgotten that moment at all.

"Yes…well that kiss, I just wanted to say that…er…"

Draco tried best not to laugh as he saw Harry totally nervous and confused, on how best to say what he wanted to say.  Draco wasn't stupid and could obviously see what Harry was trying to tell him.  Harry was clearly nervous because he actually _liked_ the kiss, but Harry wasn't exactly ready to admit that.  Was he?  Draco gave Harry a break so he wouldn't have to be sitting there forever stuttering along, and said, "You liked it didn't you?"

Harry sighed and said, "Yeah…I did."

Draco broke out into a wide grin and, would have kissed Harry again, if they weren't in the middle of a library, where anyone could see them.  Instead, Draco said in a low whisper, "Harry can we meet tomorrow night?  The Qudditch pitch?"  Harry nodded his head and started packing his books up again.  "Where are you going?" asked Draco.

"I just came here to talk to you.  I really didn't need to do any work or anything.  I better get back before Ron or Hermione suspect something, as usual."  Harry swung his bag over his shoulder and gave one last look at Draco Malfoy as he left the library.

***

Harry walked into the common room and headed for his dorm so he could drop off his books.  Hermione, however, walked over to Harry before he could walk anywhere near his dorm, and said, "Harry…we need to talk."  She glanced around the crowded common room.  "I think it would be better if we talked in private."  She walked out of the portrait hole, and Harry, wondering what she needed to talk about, followed her outside.  

Hermione lead Harry into an empty classroom.  She was walking nervously back and forth, something obviously on her mind.  "What's going on?" Harry asked.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned to Harry.  "Let's just say, Harry, while I was studying in my dorm a few minutes ago, a very large eagle owl came flying through my window and dropped a letter on my bed.  I have never seen that owl before and I was really curious to know what was in the letter.  So, I opened it."  She handed Harry the envelope.  "I found out that the letter wasn't supposed to be sent to me.  It was supposed to be sent to you."

Harry opened the letter and instantly felt his world crash around him:  

_Harry,_

_Meet me tomorrow night at 9 on the Qudditch pitch, ok?  _

_Love,_

_Draco_

_P.S. I liked the kiss too._

Harry choked as he read the last sentence of the letter.  He felt his face getting red and hot by the second.  Why did Hermione have to read this?  What is she going to do?  Will she tell Ron?  Does Ron already know?  Harry was so embarrassed about the current situation.  "I just want to know, is there _really_ something going on between you and Malfoy?  Do you like him?  Did you kiss him?  Harry?"

Harry felt so awkward standing there, having Hermoine ask questions about him and Draco.  She just wouldn't understand!  Yet, Harry heard him say, "Yes there is something going on between me and Draco."

Hermione gaped at Harry for a few seconds before asking, "How long has this thing with you and Malfoy been going on?"

"Well…I guess…yesterday."  

"Yesterday?"

"Yeah."  Hermione gaped again.  Harry actually thought Hermoine was taking this news very well.  She wasn't screaming, nor was she crying her eyes out.  She just stood there, taking in the information very slowly.  Harry only wished most people would react that way.

Hermione was shocked beyond words.  She wasn't at all planning to react this way.  She thought she would start fighting with him, but she couldn't.  I guess a thought crossed her mind, as she stood in the classroom with Harry.  A thought such as, _it isn't his fault he likes a boy, let alone Malfoy._

"Are you going to tell Ron?" asked Harry, hoping against hope that she wouldn't.

"No.  I think you should tell him, when you're ready."  Hermione sighed and said, "Listen Harry, if you ever need to discuss Draco, or any other boy, you can talk with me."

Harry smiled, "Well actually Draco's the only boy I ever liked."

Hermione was thankful Harry wasn't having any other things with other boys, she probably would have took the whole news a lot worse if Harry was with more than one boy.  "Ok, well if you need to talk I'm here."  She walked to the door, opened it, and turned back toward Harry, "And I just wanted to tell you, I'm not disappointed about you liking boys.  It's just who you are, Harry."  Hermione walked out of the room and left.

***

harrypotterfreak:  WOOHOO!  Guess what, readers?  I have both Harry and Draco here with me now.  They are ready for the questions.  Now, let's see…Oh yes, our first and ONLY question is from TheUnknownJedi.  Draco, she wants to know if you would mind coming over her house for a one night stand.  She understands you like Harry, but for a couple of bucks…do you think you would do it? 

Draco & Harry: WHAT?!?!

harrypotterfreak:   *giggles*  Well, what do you say Draco?

Draco: No, I wouldn't do it, however, what are a 'couple of bucks'? 

Harry:  It's muggle money.

Draco: No.  I wouldn't do it.  But thanks for the offer TheUnknownJedi, that was very…er..kind of you.

harrypotterfreak:  *frowns*  I was really hoping for more questions…what are we going to do now?  We have *glances at clock* around 20 more minutes…what are we going to do?

Harry:  How about we just relax.  I'm tired…all of this fanfiction business is wearing me out.

Draco:  Yeah…me too.

harrypotterfreak:  OH NO YOU DON'T!  YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASY!  Hmmm…I got an idea!  We can make more cookies!

Draco: *groans* I'm TIRED of cookies.  Can't we do anything else?

harrypotterfreak:  Yes!  How about we dance?  I've got the Macarena song somewhere around here.

Harry:  Not the Macarena!  How about we just make cookies then? 

Draco:  What's the Macarena?

Harry:  You don't want to know.

harrypotterfreak:  YES!  I've found it!  *puts in CD and Macarena song starts playing*

Harry & Draco:  AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

harrypotterfreak:  Hehehe.  Don't worry readers!  THERE IS MORE FANFIC!  ^_^

Darn!  There's more blank space!  *gets out gun*  DIE SPACE!  DIE!


	7. Thank Yous, Questions for Harry and Drac...

Yes…unfortunately this is a very annoying author's note.  If you do not want to know what's happening with this story, DO NOT READ.  But if you want to read the Questions and Answers for Draco and Harry, stick around!  Thank You! ^_^

**--Christie**

Well, readers, I am very very very very very sorry to say, but I am in a **huge** writers block right now.  I can't think of **anything** to write for the story.  I feel very very very guilty and I am trying everything and anything to get my inspiration back, so that I could continue writing.  Any ideas, so that I can get some inspiration?  I'll do just about everything you say, as long as it doesn't have to do with drinking a bunch of beer and singing "Row Row Row Your Boat" backwards. (Can you even do that?!?!) 

Also, I have some interesting news.  Draco has been baking cookies up the butt at my house, and they are getting quite out of hand.  I have chocolate cookies, gingerbread cookies, peanut butter cookies, oreo cookies, fortune cookies, and just about every cookie ever made!  If you would want some, please send an email to Harry Potter at: ilovedracomalfoymorethanu@yahoo.com.  Harry has taken up the job as secretary to deliver the cookies over the Internet.  So, if you want a cookie, just email him about it.  I'm sure he'd be more than willing to help. ^_^

Another thing that's happening around here is, I've finally gotten around to writing the story on why Draco and Harry are mortally scared of me.  It's VERY funny, and has NOTHING to do with this story.  Actually it has something to do with them being locked in a room together.  I'll get around to posting it here…I think it's going to be a Christmas present for all my readers, since I can't write anything good with this story.  

Oh, did I forget to mention that my birthday is the 27th?  You know what that means?  PARTY!  Draco and Harry are inviting basically every cute guy they know who lives around here, while I'm inviting everyone on ff.net.  Do you want to come?  *squeal*  I hope so!  

Well, I think its time for the end of this author note, but before I go, I'm going to have the **THANK YOUS** and the **QUESTIONS** you asked for Harry and Draco in chapter 6.  I think it will save room, whenever I post chapter 7. ^_^

THANK YOUS: Rockie~  Hehehe Harry did do a good job solving his denial, eh?  Oh also, I'm about 50% serious about the tickets…if you come to Florida and see me then yes, I will give you the tickets…hehehe.

Kherezae~  Hahaha thanks for the questions!  I'll ask them about it at the end of here! ^_^ And yes, I quite agree that Ginny doesn't have a chance, but you weren't asking me, were you?

Kei-Kei~ I like cheese too!  

Lady Akiko~  Oi!  Yes that was plenty of questions!  Hehehe the potion that turns the drinker blue and loses hair is a Mina Lividus Potion (which is latin for blue and hairless…lol).

VegetazGrl~  Gah, I am not sure there will or will not be a huge thing with Ron.  I tend to make him the bad guy in these ficlets, but I hope this one will be different.

Rosa Crouch~  *goes into a million fits of giggles*  Wow!  Your questions are VERY amusing.  I can't wait to ask Draco and Harry.

E22rin~  Thanks for the question Erin!  And remember, don't blame me for the slash, blame COURTNEY!

Khrystyne~  Oh don't worry I'm not offended by the question.  I'll ask them about it!  Oh and your perfectly welcome about me kicking Pansy's arse.  I HATE HER!  

luverofall~  I do have this saved to a folder, I'm just a bit scared she'll see the folder.  Hopefully not.  Anyway, Draco and Harry are way too cute together!  And they shall never break up!  

Bunny-kuo~  Oh that must be so weird…to have a brother who's gay/bi!  I don't have a brother _…Maybe that's a good thing.  Don't worry more snoggage is coming!  Also, thanks for the questions!  I'll be sure to ask Draco about it.  Too bad your brother is in denial…you should tell him to get himself out of the closet already!  Its not healthy being in denial!  Hehe.  HEY!  DON'T EAT DRACO EITHER!  

Kimmy~  I'm so happy too!  D X H 4 EVR!

Edana~  Ahh!  I just LOVE your review!  I'm glad you love this story!  It's so great because I love your story too!  Oh god, I sound too much like a fan girl…oh well…I am one.  Anyway, thanks for the review, and keep up your good work, as will I.

SparkySparkles~  They are way too cute, aren't they?  ^_^

Lunadeath~  Wow!  You didn't have to review for every chapter.  LOL!  Thanks for the question!  I'll ask him at the end of this chapter!  Also, I hate blank space, it's just a waste and makes my story look bad :'(

SilverSerpent~  OMG!  YOU LOVE US!  YOU LOVE US! *Draco, Harry, and harrypotterfreak run up to SilverSerpent and glomp her*  Hehehe, of course you can bake cookies with us!  *cheesy grin*  

Deirdre Riordan~  Oh about Lucius…well…it's a pity I didn't write the Prequel because it explains all about him in there…damn.  Anyway I'll clear up everything I can in this story about Lucius, and MAYBE he'll find out.  Ron, of course, is going to find out.  I'm not telling you when or how he'll react but he will get his stuffing beaten out of him.  ^_^

ANONYMUS~ *Draco hands over a special cookie to ANONYMUS*  Thanks for the review! 

Kat ~  Oh good question!  I guess Harry was more embarrassed about Hermione finding out about him and Draco, so he didn't have time to be angry.  Hmm maybe…

... ~  Wow!  Here's some cookies!  *Draco hands basket with cookies to …*  

harry draco lover**~  **Thanks for the review!  

**NOW ONTO THE QUESTIONS!**

****

harrypotterfreak:  Well, well, well, I have Harry and Draco here with me now.  It seems they are very interested in the questions this time.  I kept on pointing at them and laughing whenever I saw them, and they just knew they were going to get it.  

Draco: I just hope the questions are **not** offers, like last time.

harrypotterfreak: *giggles*  Well…you can't stop from getting the offers, I mean, you are a very attractive man.

Harry: *wraps arm protectively around Draco*  And did anybody forget that he's _mine?_

harrypotterfreak: *giggles even more*  Well of course not Harry!  Now, can we just forget about the offers and on with the questions?  *looks at Harry and Draco*  Ok…here's our first question, its from **Kherezae**, she wants to know how long have you known you were gay, Draco?

Draco:  Well, I noticed I had some strange obsession for Harry in my 3rd year, and then I guess about 3 years after that, I realized the obsession was because I had a crush on him, so…I guess 1 year ago, when I was in my 6th year, I realized I was gay.  But of course, I didn't go telling anyone until the middle of the 6th year.

Harry:  You had a crush on me for that long? *blushes slightly*

harrypotterfreak:  Awwww!  Isn't that so sweet?  Well, **Kherezae**, has another question, its for you Harry!  She wants to know if Ginny has a chance with you.

Harry:  Ginny?  As in Ginny Weasly?  Er…I don't think so. 

harrypotterfreak:  *glances at paper of questions and bursts into giggles AGAIN*  Well, here's an _offer_ from **Kei-Kei**.

Draco:  Do we have to know what the offer is?

harrypotterfreak:  *grins evilly*  Yes.  She wants to know if you two would mind coming over her place for a threesome.  

Draco & Harry: *screams*  NO NO NO!  

harrypotterfreak:  You sure?  Well ok then.  The next question is from **Rosa Crouch**.  Lets just say, I find her question to be the most amusing.  She wants to know, Harry, what kind of underwear would you give Draco for his birthday?

Harry:  WHAT?  

Draco & harrypotterfreak:  *trying to hide their laughs behind their hands*

Harry: *blushes very hard*  Um…I would…I think I'd give him some…boxers…

harrypotterfreak:  What colour boxers?

Draco: *trying not to laugh*

Harry: *blushes even harder* Um…black…yeah…black boxers.

harrypotterfreak:  You mean the nice silky ones?  With the red kisses on it?

Draco: *can't stand it anymore and rolls on the floor, laughing his ass off*

Harry:  NEXT QUESTION!

harrypotterfreak:  Alright, the next question was just Erin being sarcastic, so we'll ignore that one.  Oh yes, here's a question, **Khrystyne** wants to know how scared are you of me?  

Harry: Considering your previous question you made me answer, in front of everyone, yes I am VERY terrified of you, Christie.

Draco:  No, I'm not too scared of Christie.  I actually get along with her better than Harry, here.  However, when she's in her crazy moods, which happen once every week, I'm frightened of her.  She can be quite scary when she wants to.

harrypotterfreak:  I'll take that as a compliment! ^_^    Oh here's a question (more of a command) from **Bunny-kuo**.  She wants Draco to riverdance in leather pants for her.

Draco: Why would I want to do that? O_o

Harry:  I think you'd look pretty damn good in leather pants, Draco.  But you could do the dancing for me, if you want. *gives seductive look at Draco*

harrypotterfreak:  OK!  Before either of you get any more ideas here's a question from **Lunadeath**.  She wants to know what would either of you do if you caught the other one cheating?  

Harry:  Well…I would probably kick the shit out of who ever Draco was with, then kick the shit out of Draco…yeah…that sounds about right.

harrypotterfreak:  And you Draco?

Draco:  Run and cry. *pretends to sob*

Harry:  Oh Draco! Come here!  You know I won't cheat on you! *grabs Draco into tight hug*

harrypotterfreak:  Ok break it up for five more seconds!  We have questions to answer!  **SilverSerpent** asks "Are you two sure you really don't like girls?" She also says, if you DO like girls give her a call.

Draco:  Umm…well after a few long years of doing nothing but think of Harry, yes I'd say girls are clearly out of my mind.  

Harry:  Well…I don't know…I kind of like girls…but not the way I like Draco…it's extremely complicated to explain.

harrypotterfreak: *reads over all reviews one last time*  HEY I think we're done!  

Harry:  Good! *grabs Draco and whispers in his ear*

harrypotterfreak:  *rolls eyes at the whispering couple and heads downstairs*

Draco:  WAIT!  Christie!  Where are the leather pants?

harrypotterfreak:  In the closet in the hallway…just to your right.  

Draco:  Oh thanks.

harrypotterfreak:  Have fun! ^_^

This concludes my somewhat long authors note.  I will try my hardest to be back to writing in this story as soon as I can, in the meantime you can chat with either me, Draco, or Harry using the correct thingy.

**Christie~ Lilkewlkat on aim or aol**

**Harry~ ilovedracomalfoymorethanu on yahoo messenger**

**Draco~ harrypotter_freak@hotmail.com on msn messenger**

**Thank you!  And Merry Christmas to all!  And to all a good night!  **

**--Christie--**


	8. Azkaban

**Title: **The Snitch Draco Really Wants To Catch

**Author:**harrypotterfreak

**Rating:******PG13

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco 

**Summary:**Draco talks with Dumblydore.

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing…NOTHING!So don't come barging in my house, in the middle of the night, and take me hostage for using the Harry Potter characters.

Thanks To: [Kei-Kei][1]~ HEY!Who said you could kidnap Draco and Harry?I was the one who kidnapped them!You can't kidnap them too!Hehehe

[Rosa Crouch][2]~ Ok…I feel totally and one hundred percent guilty about not asking your other question.I guess I didn't see it there…I'll ask Draco your question at the end of this chapter.And yes I think I've found my inspiration back!Yay!

[Bunny-kuo][3]~ Thanks for the clichéd ideas of them cheating on each other…that's defiantly something I could do to make my story more angsty..maybe I'll do it.I'm sorry Draco didn't riverdance in leather pants for you…he's a bit scared of fangirls, mainly because I was the first fangirl he's met…and I am the scariest thing he's ever seen in his life.

[E22rin][4]~ What do you mean don't act like Draco when we talk on msn?That IS Draco…it's not ME…it's DRACO!

Sk8er Grl~I'm pleased that your other review wasn't a flame…and Draco, Harry, and I apologize for locking you in a closet with Neville.You're so lucky to have gotten a computer for Christmas…I want one!

[SilverSerpent][5]~ Wowie!Thanks for the lovely birthday cake!And your cooking isn't horrible…my cooking is…I have to rely on Draco to do all the cooking around here.The only thing I can cook is PB&J.Well anyway, I'll ask Draco and Harry about your request…I hope they won't be bothered by it…hehe

[Rockie][6]~ Oh yes, I could write about Ron…but he's going to find out soon enough…just you wait! ^_^Also, too bad you live in NY…that is way too far away from here! 

Kat ~Awww thanks so much!That was such a touching review!Here's an egg white cookie with fudge filling…Draco has made every cookie ever made…and I just had a sample of those egg white cookies…and you're right…they are good! ^_^

silverhair ~ *Draco hands chocolate chip cookie to silverhair*Thanks for the review!I'm glad your enjoying it!

[TheUnknownJedi][7]~Hahaha I think that is a wonderful idea!I guess I could tie them up for you…but how much will you pay me?

[moon shadow][8]~Ok..here's more..hopefully this will clear up something about their relationship! ^_^

[coconut-ice agent h/h][9]~ But of course you can have a cookie! *Harry hands over oreo cookie*Sorry that cookie wasn't made by Draco…but oreos rock, right?Oh and also about Hermione being ok with it…well I guess just because she's a girl…and girls usually tend to handle slash better than boys…erm…I think.

[Roots][10]~ Thank you!I hope I didn't leave you hanging too long.

Razberry~ *Christie hands Razberry a gold trophy for the LONGEST REVIEW AWARD*lol.Thanks for the questions and the ideas…I think I've got some inspiration back!Wooo hoo!I'll be sure to ask Draco and Harry the questions at the end of this chapter.

cherish chang~You know Rosa?That's so cool!She's really funny, isn't she?

This chapter is dedicated to Rachel and the crickets.

Draco lay wide-awake in his bed.He couldn't sleep at all, because his thoughts kept returning to Harry.Harry had got in his way just to see him in the library.Harry wasn't even doing any work, just sitting there with him.Draco didn't know why this made him so happy.Maybe because no one else he knew would have bothered to do that.

He sighed as he thought where Harry probably was right now: the Gryffindor common room.Draco actually toyed with the idea of seeing him there, but thought against it.That was Gryffindor territory and Draco only stepped on their territory when he was supposed to meet Harry late at night, when everyone else was asleep.Surely there would be people still up at this hour, right?Maybe he could-

"Ok Draco," he heard Blaise Zabini whisper from the bed across from his, "Who's the lucky guy?"

Draco choked."Excuse me?I don't know what you're talking about Blaise."

Draco heard a soft chuckle from Blaise and he said, "Listen Draco, I'm not stupid.You told me, what-a year ago that you liked boys?So who is he?Do I know him?"

Draco got up from his bed and saw Blaise lying, facing him."Yeah, you know him.I just don't know if I should tell you who he is, that's all."

Blaise sat up on his bed, his eyebrows quirking up. "Oh a secret boyfriend, eh?Do tell!"

Draco nodded his head no and started heading out the dorm.He wasn't prepared to tell the whole of Slytherin he'd been seeing Harry.He ignored the calls of Blaise as he walked out of the dorm and up to the common room.In the common room there was a few third years sitting together on a couch.Draco barely noticed them, as he sat in a chair by the fire.He sat there staring at the fire for who knows how long, because his mind was elsewhere.When the third years left, Draco thought it was time he get back to bed himself; maybe Blaise had fallen asleep.However, Draco was struck with the idea of seeing Harry again, maybe he could see him now that it was a bit later.

He walked out of the common room and started slowly making the mad dash toward the Gryffindor area.He didn't want to get caught by Filch, but Draco Malfoy had experience with sneaking out at late hours of the night.He walked up another set of stairs and he found himself in a dark hallway.The long windows cast moonlight on the floor, lighting the corridor.Draco was about to turn toward his right and run up another flight of stairs when he heard his name.

"Mr. Malfoy," repeated the voice, "Are you planning to meet Harry tonight?"

Draco froze where he was, and turned around to see Dumbledore standing in a corner.Dumbledore walked into the moonlight, and motioned for Draco to come.Draco, who had no idea what was going on, followed Dumbledore.

"I've received an owl from your mother today…a lot has been happening, it seems, at the Malfoy Manor."

Draco stopped where he was and turned toward the headmaster."What do you mean?Surely I would have known something was going on at the Manor."

"Yes, I thought that too.But, your mother told me in her letter, that she didn't want to worry you if you knew what was happening."Dumbledore gave Draco his deep blue gaze before he sighed and said, "However, I think it is best if you knew what was going on."Draco nodded his head, as if assuring Dumbledore that he could handle the news. Dumbledore gave Draco a stern look and said, "It seems that a group of Aurors and Minstry officials found some Dark Arts objects in the Manor.Lucius confessed that they were his, and he was sent to Azkaban.Your mother has been visiting Lucius daily."

Draco felt a wave of emotions wash over him.His father…in prison?It just wasn't right.His father took over ten years to clear the Malfoy name, and now look._In prison._Draco knew that his father was associated with the Dark Arts...but he was too…well, -crazy as this may sound- nice.Draco known his father was always mean to other people, especially the Weaslys and mudbloods…but deep down, when Lucius was at home, he was nice; a different person. Draco knew that his father didn't deserve a horrible place like Azkaban…but who was going to believe that?

"How is my mother?" asked Draco.He was curious to know how she was handling the news.

"From her letter, she seems a bit…depressed.She told me that she's tired of all this."

"All what?" asked Draco; not clear on what the headmaster had said.

"The dark side-the light side.She told me that she's tired of the wars, the fights, the pressure-but then again, who isn't?"Dumbledore looked down at the floor and rubbed his forehead.

Draco nodded his head, now completely understanding."Professor?" he asked.

"What Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore looked back up to Draco.

"Thanks for telling me about my father.I probably would have found out sooner or later, but I'm glad I found out this way." And with that Draco turned back and started walking to his dorm.

***

Hedwig pecked annoyingly on Harry's shoulder, trying to wake him up.Harry groaned into his pillow and tried to shoo her away, but it didn't work; she still kept bothering him.Harry blinked opened his eyes and then whispered to Hedwig, "Ok I'm up.What _is_ it?"

Hedwig landed on Harry's knee and dropped a letter, and then flew out the window she came in from.Harry picked up the letter, grabbed his wand from his bedside table, whispered "Lumos", and opened the letter.The letter contained the handwriting Harry knew too familiar as Draco's.

_Harry,_

_ _

_Strange how your owl seemed to know I was just thinking about writing you a letter, and then there she was, in my dorm._

__

_Anyway, I just found out something about my father…he's in Azkaban, Harry.I don't know how to put in words how I feel about this.He was my father, and believe it or not Harry, he was nice.He was a nice father.I'm not sure I'll see him again, Harry.What if he doesn't survive Azkaban?Oh God Harry…I'm worried.I know my father doesn't deserve this._

_ _

_Love,_

_Draco_

_ _

Harry re-read the letter over and over again.Each time he read it, he felt like all he wanted to do was assure Draco that it was ok.But it wasn't ok.He knew it wasn't.Azkaban was a prison most wizards and witches died in, and Lucius Malfoy was sent there.Sent there to die.Harry knew Lucius didn't deserve this, neither did Draco.So, Harry thought late into the night, and into the early morning about how he could make it ok.If there was a way he could make it ok.

***

The next morning Draco woke up earlier than he intended to and went to the Great Hall for breakfast.He was surprised to see hardly anyone there; only a couple of Hufflepuffs.Draco walked to the Slytherin end of the room and sat down and started eating his breakfast.After a few minutes eating a biscuit, he saw someone else sit next to him.Draco didn't look up from his plate to see who it was. 

"I'm sorry," said the person next to him.

Draco stopped what he was doing for he recognized that voice as Harry's.He turned and saw Harry sitting merely a few inches away from him."Harry…" he started.

"I know I shouldn't be here at the Slytherin table…but I couldn't help it, watching you eat here all by yourself.Draco…I just want to see if you're alright.Are you?"Harry stared intently in Draco's eyes.

Draco said, "Yes, I'm fine, Harry." But the tone of his voice was telling Harry that he wasn't fine.

Harry scooted over a bit more toward Draco and wrapped his arm around Draco's waist."Sssh.I can tell everything isn't ok.I know this is hard Draco, but you have to think positive.I'm certain Lucius will survive Azkaban." Harry whispered.

Draco noticed his and Harry's closeness.Their faces were barely a few inches apart now."Umm…Harry…er," he gulped, "what if people see…" 

Harry smiled mischievously at Draco and whispered, "Who will see…those little Hufflepuffs?Let them."

Somehow with Harry's arms around him, Draco felt better, happier.He ignored the Hufflepuffs and leaned into Harry and brushed his lips over Harry's.He could feel Harry smiling.Then, they deepened the kiss.Draco slid his tongue over Harry's lips, and Harry opened his mouth, letting Draco's tongue slide in.Their tongues battling, Draco's arms around Harry's neck, Harry's hands sliding up and down Draco's back, they finished the kiss.Both were flushed.

The Hufflepuffs at the other end of the Great Hall were staring wide-eyed at the couple before they got up from their table and walked out of the room, not saying a word.

Harry grinned and turned back toward Draco."I guess our relationship isn't quite a secret anymore.Is that ok with you?"

Draco nodded his head and said, "Everything is ok…when I'm with you."

***

Christie:Oh how cute…so fluffy! ^_______^

Harry:Fluffy?

Christie:Fluffy…you know?So mushy mushy lovey dovey.

Harry: Riiiight.

Christie:Hmm…seems like the end of a chapter…I guess you guys have questions to answer.

Draco:Not again.

Christie:Oh yes.Your first question was actually supposed to be in the chapter before this…but me, like an idiot, skipped it.**[Rosa Crouch][2] **asks Draco, can she shag your dad?

Draco:My dad?Er…I don't know…I don't really talk about my dad's sex life…hmmm maybe you should ask him?

Christie:Ok…thanks Draco.Hmmm the next question is from **[SilverSerpent][5] **she wants to know if she can play with your hair.

Draco:If she wants to play with my hair…that's a definite no…does anyone realize how long I take to make my hair perfect?I can't have people messing it up.

Harry:I er…I guess she could play with my hair.My hair is always a mess.I don't spend countless hours trying to make my hair perfect, like some people. *glances at Draco*

Draco:What? I don't spend countless hours doing nothing but fix my hair!I might care a lot about my hair…but not that much!

Christie:Ok ok ok!Next question!!!!There is 3 questions from **Razberry.**Her first question is to Harry.'Pretend it's Draco's birthday and he wants you to take him on a dream vacation. Where would it be and why?' she asks.

Harry:Whoa…very good question…atleast she doesn't ask offers.Hmmm if it was Draco's birthday I would probably take him to the beach and we could go swimming all day long. I've just never been to a beach, and Draco says he loves the beach.So, I'd know he'd have a good time.

Draco:You'd have a good time too. *scoots closer to Harry on the couch*

Christie:Her next question is to Draco. 'If Harry was a dog, what kind do you think he would be?' she asks.

Draco:That's a very…odd question.Anyway, I think I'd picture Harry as a Golden Retriever…strange but true.

Harry:Ok. o_O

Christie:Here's her last question…and the last question for this chapter!She asks to anyone who wants to answer, 'What do you think would happen if two people put on the sorting hat at once?'

Draco:Well its obvious isn't it?The hat would call out two houses at once…lets say me and Harry were to be sorted at once…the hat would yell "Slythindor"…or maybe perhaps, "Grytherin".

Harry:I think the hat would get confused and blow up…or something like that.

Christie:I think your both wrong.I think the hat would jump up off the two people's heads and start dancing on a table singing, "Dancing Queen".

Draco:Umm…yeah I guess that could happen…but I think my idea is the most likely.

Christie: Whatever. *rolls eyes*

Harry: *scoots closer to Draco and whispers* Want to get out of here? How about to the beach?

Draco:Yeah…sure! *leaps out of couch and drags Harry with him and they run out the door*

Christie:I guess this is the end of the chapter, since the main characters have somehow disappeared.Byes everyone!

_ _

_ _

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=293271
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=237482
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=293721
   [4]: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=220042
   [5]: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=129483
   [6]: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=271160
   [7]: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=298886
   [8]: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=321111
   [9]: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=219335
   [10]: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=286205



End file.
